The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for restraining vehicular passengers. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to vehicular airbags and airbag systems, methods of folding and otherwise installing vehicular airbags, methods of inflating vehicular airbags, and methods of manufacturing vehicular airbags and airbag systems.
Vehicles can be provided with various systems and apparatus for restraining vehicular passengers, such as in the event of a collision. For example, some related art vehicles are provided with airbags that inflate if forces are sensed or otherwise detected that indicate a collision or other event that may transmit potentially harmful forces to a vehicular passenger. Under these conditions, the airbag is rapidly inflated for the purpose of restraining the vehicular passenger to prevent or reduce injuries, such as by providing a buffer between the passenger and other objects, e.g., portions of the vehicle's interior. As one example, in the event of a vehicular front collision, the airbag is configured and oriented to deploy between the passenger and a portion of the vehicular interior immediately in front of the passenger. The forces resulting from the collision cause the passenger to move forward and contact the airbag instead of portions of the vehicular interior that would otherwise be contacted, thereby reducing, mitigating or preventing passenger injuries.